In Your Dreams
by Caffeinewired
Summary: So how did Sakura find herself in a bathroom, half naked, with a very excited Kakashi? Gift for pelbiproductions. First installment.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: So how did Sakura find herself in a bathroom, half naked, with a very excited Kakashi? Gift for __PelbiPRODUCTIONS__. Random smutty one shot. Written while Shelbi went on an adventure to wal-mart(: Dedicated to all of the KakashixSakura supporters._

**In Your Dreams**

Fuck. These cold showers never worked. Kakashi's boner refused to go away. He should have known better than to fall asleep in the middle of the day again. Especially after reading the newest edition of Jaraiya's collection. That was always when the dreams would come. The dreams that were filled with Sakura underneith him, the pleasured sounds she was making in his last dream were still ringing in his head, making the ache between his thighs grow even more painful.

He reached for the shampoo bottle, lathering it as much as he could into his scalp, to try and distract himself. There was no way in hell he was about to masturbate, he wasn't a stupid teenager anymore. He was a man. Men didn't need to pleasure themselves. Especially a man like him, who could have just about every single female in Konoha.

Except Sakura that is. The one that was always intruding in his dreams, filling his daytime thoughts with dirty fantasies everytime he laid eyes on her. He felt slightly disgusted with himself.

Sakura was too young for him. Not to mention he was the leader of her team. Speaking of team 7, he wondered how Naruto was doing. Not that he always took to wondering about Naruto in the shower. It was just that his boner had almost left him, and why would he get excited while thinking about Naruto?

He was more likely to get a boner from thinking about Naruto than Sasuke however.

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to believe Sasuke when he said he wasn't ever leaving again.

That and Sakura had been crazy about him since the day he was born. What did Sasuke have for her that he didn't?

Well, nothing, but still, he would switch places with the bastard if it meant he could be the one making Sakura make those torturous mewling sounds she always made in his dreams.

Shit. No. Don't think of Sakura.

Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Ramen, Naruto.

He sighed, from deep in his chest, releasing some of his sexual frustration into the air.

This shower was going to last longer than he thought.

**;D**

"Nauto! Where the hell did you put my shirt?! This isn't funny!" Sakura screamed, banging on her bedrooms closed door.

"It's not me! Sasuke took it-ow!"

Sakura heard mumbling from the other side of the door, where two of her room mates resided, holding her shirt and shorts hostage. A long with all of her other clothes, while she was trapped out in the hall.

_'They better get the hell out before Kakashi gets back. I swear if he sees me I'm killing them all.'_

Sakura raised her small fist, bringing it in full force against her door.

"Open. This. Door. Right. Now!" She chanted, her words falling into place as her fist continued it's banging.

"Sakura." Came Naruto's obviously amused voice. She heard the laughter in each syllable as he spoke.

"Calm down Sakura. Quit being such a psycho." Sakura opened her mouth to retaliate, but he didn't give her any more silence.

"We wanna make a deal. Ow!" More mumbling.

She suspected Sasuke wanted her to think he had nothing to do with this. But she knew better.

"What kind of deal?" She managed out, her voice dangerously low as she gritted her teeth together.

"We'll give you your clothes back, get out of your room, and never ever ever ever bother you again if you do us a HUGE favor."

"What _is_ it Naruto?" She yelled, angered at his persistance, and the fact that all she had on was her black silk bra and matching underwear.

"Give us-ow! Um, give me a pair of your panties so I can-"

"What?! NARUTO GET OUT NOW. I'M KILLING BOTH OF YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"But I just want one pair so Sasuke-ow! I mean so_ I _can go bragging like always."

So Sasuke was trying to get some of her underwear to go bragging to all the guys.

He had probably bribed Naruto with a life supply of Ramen.

Sakura, being thoroughly fed up with all of this, decided that it was time to get a towel from the bathroom, and head up to the Hokage's office to arrange funerals for the both of them.

She walked briskly down the hall, her anger growing with every step as she reached the bathroom door.

She kicked it open, walked in and slammed it violently behind her, trying to relieve a little more of her current infuriated state.

"I'm gonna kill them!" She half yelled as she looked around for a towel.

"Sakura?" Came a husky voice from the shower.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she turned quickly and grasped the doorknob, but it refused to turn. She had slammed the door too hard, and now the knob wouldn't budge.

_'Oh my god.' _Sakura thought helplessly to herself. This couldn't be any more embarrassing. She quickly searched for a towel, desperate to cover herself before Kakashi could see.

Only, there were no towels.

No. More. Towels.

She saw Kakashi's hand grasp the edge of the curtain, saw the first glimpse of his soaking wet hair before surley the rest of his face would appear.

But before that could happen, she brought her hands up to her face in shame. Feeling completley defeated.

At least she had some type of coverage right? I mean it's not like she was naked.

She stood, waiting for Kakashi to make some sort of sound that indicated he saw her current state.

But it never came, she opened her fingers slightly, peaking in between them to see what was going on.

_'So much for getting rid of this boner.' _Kakashi thought helplessly, as he assessed the current situation.

Surley this was a dream he was having. Why else would Sakura be standing in the bathroom with him, only in her underwear and bra.

He stepped out of the shower, drops of cold water trickling down his toned pale chest, some of them getting caught in the thin line of hair that led down to his hardness. Which had, obviously, grown more since he had seen Sakura.

_'Might as well make the best of this dream. I could wake up any minute.'_

He saw Sakura peek playfully from between her fingers, her eyes growing wide as she saw him standing naked in front of her.

"Kakashi." She said, sounding breatheless. It sounded as if it was a miracle she was even speaking his name.

Kakashi smirked down at the uncomfortable looking girl before him.

Meekness always had been one of his fantasies. It's about time he had a dream about it.

His toned arms reached out, grasping her feminine upper arms and pulling her towards him. Little water droplets were falling from his hair and onto her partially visible chest, drawing his attention to the visible swell of her breast.

He tipped his head foward, suppressing a groan as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Do you wanna take a .._hot_ shower with me?" He said huskily, running his wet hands down her arms, leaving a trail of water on her once dry skin.

Sakura was speechless. She couldn't believe this. Her teacher, the leader of Team 7, was inviting her for a hot shower.

If that wasn't bad enough, she was finding herself wanting to say yes, but unable to find the words. This couldn't be happening, surley this was another one of her dreams. Yes, that has to be it. This is a dream.

_'So just take advantage of it Sakura.' _She told herself

She smiled shighly, as she glanced at the ear that was so close to her mouth. She could feel his hot breathe on her kneck.

She turned her face slightly, as she whispered back into his ear.

"How hot?" She teased.

That was all he needed.

Kakashi grasped her slender hips in his hands, as he began placing open mouth kisses on her neck. He started at her soft shoulder, making his way all up to her jawbone, leaving a trail of fire behind.

He finally made it to her mouth, placing a final kiss beside her lips, before placing them directly on hers.

So far, this was the most vivid dream he had ever had. Her kisses seemed to real, so full of want and need as he backed her up towards the still running cold shower, not breaking their kiss.

He reached inside the shower curtain, turning the knob that said "Hot" as far as it would go.

He continued to kiss her, continued to kiss her with the passion of all of his dreams combined.

The bathroom began to fill with steam as his hands slid down her shoulder blades to find the clasp of this annoying fabric that was keeping him from seeing more of her.

It was gone in a second as he cupped one of her breasts and backed her up against to cold wall.

The steam wasn't doing them any good on self control. He pressed himself against her, his face buried in her neck as he saw the tiny hairs on her shoulder stand up. It must have been from feeling how much he wanted her pressed against her thigh.

He ground up against her, hearing her breathe become abnormal with desire.

He pulled the shower curtain out of the way as he stepped inside, waiting for her to join him.

She didn't need much more encouragement.

Soon she was in front of him, the steaming hot water making her hair stick to her face as he continued to kiss her.

She had never kissed someone so much in her life.

Her breathe caught in her throat when his finger trailed down her tummy, making her grasp his biceps.

He had slid off her black underwear, that had been soack from the running water of the shower. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't help the pleasured mewl that escaped her lips as his fingers began to do wonderful things to her.

The world around her blurred as wave after wave up pleasure began to overcome her. It was almost too much.

Kakashi's slippery grasp almost couldn't keep her up, but it's a good thing it's a good thing it did, because her muscles all slackened in the moments that she had been lost in ecstacy.

She silently thanked Naruto for being an idiot and never being abel to stand up in the shower without a sticky mat.

Or this would be harder than it was worth.

Kakashi's hands were placed on her hips again, as he turned her so that her back was pressed against the cool tile.

He grasped her thigh and hoisted it up onto his hip. For a moment Kakashi's gaze held onto Sakura's. Both of their vision's were clouded by lust and excitement.

They both needed release _now_. Kakashi placed himself inside of her, slowly at first, before slamming into her delicate body.

Another mewling sound escaped her, and this time she didn't try to stop it. He was glad she wasn't stopping it either. He loved that sound. It was the best one she had made in all of his dreams. He decided this was his favorite one so far.

He continued to thrust inside of her, with one hand on her thigh as he held it up, and his other hand tangled in her soaking wet pink hair as he kissed her with all of the passion he had inside of him.

He was almost there, and he could sense that she was also. He wanted her to come with him. He slid his hand out of her hair and slid it tantalizingly slow between the valley of her breasts and once again past her bellybutton.

His thumb and forfinger found that nub of nerves, and massaged it with all the skill he had learned over the years.

Their kissing became filled with desire, their mouths open wide as they both came with pleasurable intensity.

He felt her clench around him, taking in all these feelings, all the things he was seeing, because he wasn't going to be able to see them when he woke up. That killed him.

They both began to come down from their high, Sakura's head resting on his chest, as she listened to his rapid hearbeat.

"Sakura! Are you in there?!" Naruto's voice, still filled with amusement came from the other side of the door.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you in there?!"

"Sakura you in there?"

The voice seemed to echo through her head as she mumbled. _'Please no.' _The pink haired girl thought helplessly.

She reluctantly grasped the covers and threw them off of her, rubbing her temples to try and rid herself of the horid headache Naruto was bringing on.

Meanwhile, an equally annoyed Kakashi was being awoken by Sasuke Uchiha in the next room.

Both of them still dazed from their sleep.

Just like every morning.

"Sasuke, why are Sakura and Kakashi always so hard to wake up in the morning?" Naruto asked sounding exhausted.

"How the hell should I know? Now go make breakfast so we can get to the Hokage's office."

**Okay, so that's the best I could do. (: My laziness was starting to get to me so sorry for wrapping it up so quickly.**

**if you want to post a request for another Naruto pairing one-shot, then go for it.**

**Review!**

**Do it for Wal-Mart.**

**Also, unfortunately Kakashi and Sakura are both just dreaming *sigh*, but since everyone seems to want them to have some real sex, I guess I'll have to write a sequel sometime ;D**


	2. Sequel?

Just so you guys know. The sequel is up! Enjoy(:


End file.
